


Percy

by bananagalaxy



Category: Annie (2014), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Foster Care, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Singing, annie au, ares is guy bc i couldn't think of anyone else to be him oop, but the 2014 one bc i haven't seen the original yet lol-, mr d is miss hannigan, percy is annie, pls be nice this is literally the first fanfic i've ever written lol, poseidon is mr stacks, sally is grace, shitty title :(, slight angst with a happy ending, songfic maybe??, they're gonna be singing the songs from the musical so-, this is gonna be a trainwreck lmao-, this is so stupid omg-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagalaxy/pseuds/bananagalaxy
Summary: Percy Jackson is a young, happy foster kid who's also tough enough to make his way on the streets on New York. Originally left by his parents as a baby with the promise that they'd be back for him someday, it's been a hard-knock life ever since with his mean, drunken foster guardian Mr D.But everything's about to change when the hard-nosed tycoon and New York mayoral candidate Poseidon Stacks - advised by his brilliant VP, Sally and his shrewd and scheming campaign advisor, Ares - makes a thinly-veiled campaign move and takes him in. Poseidon believes he's his guardian angel, but Percy's self-assured nature and bright, sun-will-come-our-tomorrow outlook on life just might mean it's the other way around.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Dionysus & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Juniper, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Percy

A young girl with bright, curly red hair stood in front of her class, finishing off her presentation on William Henry Harrison. "So, even though he wanted to do a lot as President, he died of pneumonia after only 32 days. So we can all learn from William Henry Harrison to wear our coats and wash our hands, so we have better immune systems! The end." She finished her presentation with a quick tap dance and a big smile. "Good job, Annie," her teacher, Mr. Brunner, remarked. "Okay, Percy Jackson, your turn." A young dark-skinned boy with black hair and sea green eyes looked up. "Are you sure there's time?" he asked. "I don't wanna keep anyone from vacation." "Just get up here." Mr. Brunner replied. Reluctantly, Percy rose from his seat and made his way to the front of the class. "Where's your essay?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Up here." Percy replied, tapping his head. "And it's more of a performance piece." Mr. Brunner sighed and muttered "Here we go," under his breath. Percy cleared his throat and began his presentation. "My president is Franklin Delano Roosevelt. He was elected in 1932, when almost everyone was poor. So, pretty much just like now, but without the internet." A few laughs went around the room. "Everyone except the front row, you be the poor people. You're hungry and mad. So growl and stomp your feet. Grr! Grr-grr!" The students behind the front row copied Percy and began to stomp their feet. "Grr! Grr-grr!" "Front row, good news, you're the rich people. Laugh and clap like you're better than everybody. Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha!" The front row students, enjoying this immensely, did what Percy told them. "Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha!" The students clapped and stomped louder and louder. Watching the scene from his desk, Mr. Brunner sighed. He could feel a headache coming on. "But FDR didn't like it that everyone was poor," Percy continued, "so he gave them all jobs. He called it the New Deal. Work hard and you get rich. So, when I tap you, you're rich." Percy started walking around the class, tapping students at random. "He had people build roads and got paid. Cut down trees and got paid. Made it easy to buy a house and go to college. Soon, the whole country was happy. But don't worry, rich people. You're still better than everyone because you get even richer!" The class was steadily getting louder as more students switched from stomping and growling to laughing and clapping. Just as the noise was about to reach its climax, the bell rung, signaling the end of the day and the beginning of summer vacation. The classroom erupted into joyful cheers. "Good job, Percy," Mr. Brunner yelled over the noise, "Have a good vacation everyone!" As the students began filing out of the classroom, Percy's friends, and fellow foster kids, Annabeth and Grover, made their way over to him. "You gonna make it in time?" Grover asked. "I always do." Percy replied, swinging his bag over his shoulders. "We'll cover for you," Annabeth said. "Good luck." Percy grinned at them, his sea green eyes sparkling. "Luck's for suckers." And with that, he took off, running down the school corridors and out of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first ever fanfic was a percy jackson annie au lmao
> 
> but if you read this then thank you !!! i'm new to writing and feedback is definitely appreciated so don't be afraid to leave a comment !!! pls don't be mean tho i'm low key sensitive lol-
> 
> also!! i'm not affiliated with this movie in any way i just thought this was a fun idea lol. all rights go to Columbia Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Overbrook Entertainment.


End file.
